


The story of HOPE

by Just_A_Bun



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Hope, I am full of spite and I cant animate or schedule a comic for shit so this is my best option., Orphans, Other, Protective Siblings, Scars, Sending toddlers to do your dirty work, Sibling bond, Where they failed I will fix and make the story my own, juuust a middle finger to the creator(s?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Bun/pseuds/Just_A_Bun
Summary: Cube was never the same after the incident. Migraines plagued them almost every waking hour of the day. Luckily, the forest brings them solitude and comfort, which would ease the pain until it had vanished.What happens when the forest reveals a lost toddler while the monster is sending out his corrupted army?
Relationships: The Big Cube | Sad Square & Blue Square (Just Shapes & Beats)
Kudos: 19





	The story of HOPE

**Author's Note:**

> hEYYYYY So, quick note, this is just my own telling of the story HOPE. I will have changed some characters around and do expect me to be posting designs that my friends and I will create one day! This is entirely something that I wanted to do out of spite.
> 
> -Buck

The clouds hung over the night sky, captivating the air with a mist as the rain fell. Cube was standing there in the rain, a hand extended from under their umbrella, feeling the cold water fall into their palm. They came out here to calm down from a migraine that plagued them throughout the day. The cold air was a blessing on Cube’s mental state.

They began walking down the path through the forest they usually take when they go on a nightly stroll. The sound of the rain was like music to Cube, having them sway their head a little as they sang softly to themself. A night like this was perfect… their migraine having fully dissipated within minutes.

This was the perfect night.

  
  


“CUBE!!”, a voice called out, and Cube hears a figure running toward them. However, they recognized the voice belonged to their brother, Ice. The taller shape made it to his sibling’s side, completely soaked and out of breath. He took a moment to breathe, Cube staring at him with a raised eyebrow, holding the umbrella over the both of them.

“Why..-”, Ice takes some deep breaths, “-Why are you out at night!? You could get hurt!”

“Why don’t you have an umbrella? You could get sick.”, Cube retorts with a deadpan face, Ice scowling a bit. “Oh, haha, you’re so funny…”, he grumbles sarcastically, grabbing Cube’s wrist and beginning to drag them back from the direction they came in. The light blue shape sighs, allowing themself to be dragged back home by their overly protective brother. They speak up a bit, “Why do you always do this?”

“Don’t you remember the incident?”

Ah. They remember the incident. It clung to their brain like a tumor, and the aftermath… Their eye… The pain. Instinctively, they lightly touched their right eye. It was where the monster shot them. Their right eye was blinded, but luckily their large sun hat did an amazing job of hiding the scar, and if their eye were to open, would reveal the hot pink pupil that corrupted shapes had. 

"I couldn't forget if I tried, Ice…", they murmured after they folded their umbrella once they made it to their front porch. Ice sighed, opening the door and watched Cube step into their shared house. The younger light blue shape looked around the small home, and glanced at the clock. ‘12:36am’ it showed.

Ice closed the door once he walked in, moving past Cube after taking off his boots and heading upstairs, probably to go take a nice, warm shower. Cube sat down on the couch after taking off their own boots, long navy sweater, and their hat, their ears revealing themselves. They flick and adjust to the now non-muffled sounds, listening to the things around them. Cube could hear a lot, however they chose to focus on the rain. Their body relaxed as the sounds of water hitting the house pulled them into a very sleepy state. 

They began to softly sing, their chilling voice echoing through the room. The lyrics were made up as they went, but nevertheless, the song was beautiful, and it would send chills down the spine of those if they were to hear it. Unknowingly, bits of snow started to form around the couch, and when they stopped singing it melted away immediately. They heard the bathroom door open, which means that Ice had finished his shower and was now heading to bed with a clear conscience of their sibling’s whereabouts. 

  
  


Cube rolled their shoulders and got up and headed to the bathroom themself, really only to freshen up before they head to bed. The rain gave them something to focus on as they entered the space and closed the door quietly behind them. They leaned on the counter, peering into the mirror. The scar ran from the middle of their head all the way down to their right cheek. When they were attacked, they had jolted and caused their right eye blindness, and the scar made it look like they were crying all the time. Cube trailed their hand on the scar, and had the eye open. While the left eye has no pupil, they could clearly see the bright, hot pink pupil on the other, blind eye. They winced, another headache had hit them, which made Cube close the blind eye once again. 

After they keep their eyes closed, they turn on the water, making sure it was cold as they cup their hands under and splash their face, cooling off their head, the headache fading quickly. Once they were sure the headache was gone, they dried their face off with a towel, and left the bathroom to go to their room.

Once they were in the familiar comfort of their room, they practically slammed onto the bed, and pulled the blanket over themself, huddling in the warmth.

  
  
  


Cube looked around the landscape of their dream. They were in the forest once again, however, this territory was unfamiliar. Why were they here? The shape began to explore, looking towards the sky. And for some reason, it began raining. How peculiar. 

They continue to walk around, when they are disturbed by a sound. It hit Cube when they realized there was no noise around them, and that was the only sound they heard. 

And it made the same noise again. It reminded the light blue shape of a kitten, a little chick… and a baby.

The noise seemed to come from all around them. It was as if this noise was trying to get Cube’s attention. They turned and spun, wondering where this cry was coming from… when a gentle cyan light forms behind them. They snap around, witnessing a glowing figure. The light blue shape knew this was the source of the cry, and could notice it getting closer and closer.

Before they even get a chance to look at the source properly, their eyes snapped open to their alarm going off. They rub their eyes, slamming their hand on the clock.

“What was that…?”


End file.
